The Internet of Things (IoT) generally refers to the use of sensors, actuators, and communication technology embedded into physical objects such that the objects are enabled to be tracked or controlled over networks, e.g., the Internet. In almost all realms of our daily lives, devices are becoming increasingly internet-connected. From light switches to music players, from weather sensors to cattle monitors, a wealth of data is available when IoT devices provide rich information or when IoT device are controlled via the Internet.
In parallel, the application (or “app”) store phenomena has led independent software vendors (ISVs) to create applications that can process various types data and user input ranging from traffic congestion apps, gate opening apps, messaging apps, music streaming and play list apps, and the like.
Unfortunately, these applications are generally disconnected or isolated from one another—even when operating on the same application platform or device. For example, a smartphone device may contain various downloaded apps that rarely, if ever, have the capability to talk to one another. A few vendors have developed applications designed to support non-user initiated interactions with other applications. However, these applications are limited in what triggers the interactions and what actions the applications are able to take in response to the triggers.
Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Upon reading the following, other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art.